A interesting proposal Power Rangers Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This is a short story I made about love between two red rangers (if it's correct) and how beautiful and funny their proposal is. Wesley is really a prissy person, i wonder how Alex can handle him. Comtains Male/Male relationship. Dont like it, dont read it. Plz review. Thanks. :)


**A/N: Hey you guys! I decided to just write a short story about Wesley Collins and Alex Drake. I want to see how it's like for two people who look exactly the same, love each other and get married. Will Jennifer Jenson accept this? Or will her religious beliefs hurt the two people she cares for most. I hope you like the story and will review. See all y'all later. Now read the story and review please? :)**

 ** _An,um,interesting proposal_**

 _By: Shimmer Star 5_

Wes and Alex glared at each other on top of a building, while Jen and Eric looked for a group of burglars who stole from a hospital and millitary base. " _You're so not gonna go down there Alex."_ Alex _rolled_ his eyes at his long time boyfriend, snorting to himself. Wes glared at him so hard his eyes were literally squinting like he was about to close them.

" _Your ass is mine when we get back home."_ Said Wes again through his and Alex's mind link. " _Yes dear."_ Replied Alex. Wes swatted Alex's head so hard that if this were a cartoon, you can imagine a bump _slowly_ growing on top of Alex's head. Alex growled at his partner. He can be a prissy sometimes and annoying.

Eric glanced back at the boys growling at each other. "Ahem, hello balloon heads! We found the burglars over there, now it's the time Alex to stall them." Alex glanced from a still very angry Wes, to Eric."Let's rock it ladies and gentlemen." He jumped away from the building, but before he did that, he leaned towards Wes and kissed his cheek 3 times, with Jen's eyes growing wide and a slap earned from Wes. "Love you too baby." says Alex.

Alex landed on the concrete and tip toed towards the robbers. He hid against a wall away from their view and slide slowly over to them. The robbers were leaving rose petals on a pathway to a familiar house, hmm I wonder why. Anyway, Alex ran towards them and started to secretly knock them out one by one.

A robber came from behind and tried to hit Alex. "Watch out, there's one behind you." Says Jen. Alex ducked and summersaulted the other guy behind him. He heads towards a thrift shop without even saying thank you to Jen, not that she minded. He uses a phone to call the police to arrests the group of robbers. Alex turned to the place where his group was hiding and went back up there.

Wes, Alex, Jen and Eric all went to their vehicles to go back home. In the car, Wes and Alex didn't say anything. Moments later, Alex spoke up."Wesley, what's up? What's wrong with you?" Wes turned away, shaking his head, with tears in his eyes. Alex parked the car at the nearest road and turned towards Wes."Wesley? Wes, tell me what's happening. Don't you dare shut me out mister."

Suddenly, Alex heard sniffles and choked back sobs. His eyes went wide when he saw Wes's back shaking a lot than usual. He pulled Wes towards him, into a hug. "Oh Baby, don't cry please. Tell me what's wrong and let me try to help you. I love you Wes. Your really dear to me and I don't want to see you upset." Alex lifted his chin and kissed his nose, while Wes cried.

Alex hugged him and let him cry for a few minutes. After that, Wes finally told him why he's is upset."Alex, I'm so sorry for being so hard on you. I was really worried about you and other people. Also... I thought that you still love Jen. Just the way she looks at you and you checking her out."

Alex kissed Wes on the lips softly. He rubbed his closed lips on Wes's. Wes open his mouth and Alex plunged right in. Their wet muscles danced with each other. It went for about ten minutes before they pulled apart. Breathless from the kiss. "It's alright, we all get worried and then harsh on each other once in a while, it's apart of life babe. Also, I love you okay. I was never checking out her or anyone else. I promise." The two hugged each other again.

Wes smirked softly at him,"Let's hope that it's actually true." Alex smirked back and passed his hand, ever so softly, over Wes's bottom. Wes gasped from the touch. They were about to lean in for a kissed until Alex's morpher went off."I gotta take this honey, I'm gonna come back, okay?" Wes nodded his head and kissed his lover's cheek.

"Yes.. Oh good, it's ready. I'm so proud of you... Yeah, she knows...Thanks, talk to you later." Alex hanged up and Wes looked at him softly,"Eric, called me to let us know that the robbers are at it again. This time, at my dad's business. Oh what am I gonna do?" Alex cupped his boyfriend's face," We're going on the mission that's what." Wes's eyes went wide,"But you will be in and out of body fazing in about 3 hours." Alex reassured him that he will be fine.

Eric called Wes for an update,"Me and Jen checked your father's business and it's okay, unfortunately the robbers moved on to the circus four blocks away from you on the left. We will meet you there, Eric out." Wes blew out a huff and smiled in satisfactory that his dad is okay.

The two drove in the car to the location. While Alex is driving, Wes took his right hand and started kissing each nail and fingertip, not missing a spot. Alex didn't look at Wes, but his heart is fluttering with every once of love towards his lover. Even though he could be cold, he has a kind heart and love.

When they made it to the circus, Jen was the first to meet them," Hey Alex," she licked her dry lips seductivly and glanced at Wes,"Oh hey Wes. You guys, me and Eric found out that we need you and Alex undercover because if the criminals/suspects found out that you guys are here, they will cause mayhem." Alex nodded his head. But not Wes.

Instead, Wes was confused,"Why almost every time we need Alex doing something, he already went through some things already, give him a break. Besides, you can use me, I look exactly like him. He's my twin who is someone really special to me. I love him." Everyone grew quiet. Jen nodded her head and walked away.

Alex was quiet for a moment but eventually spoke up,"We will be undercover, you know?" He says. Wes nodded his head. They met with Eric and changed their outfits. Before they went inside the circus tent, Wes grabbed the back of Alex's neck and meshed their lips together so hard that their bruising. Wes licked his lips until their really wet and plunged his wet muscle into his mouth and the two fought for dominance once again.

After a few minutes later, they pulled apart. Alex's eyes were wide with surprise. Wes cupped his cheeks really hard,"Don't you dare get yourself hurt or killed, Or else you will get it mister." Alex softened his eyes and smiled at his lover."I love you." Wes looked at his partner," I love you too, way too much. I can't handle it sometimes because I feel like I don't deserve you, but here I am, with you in my arms." Alex kissed his lips again.

Alex walked up to the circus manager,"Oh hi Mr. Drake! Your coming on next, remember how to do your act?" Alex smiled at the man,"Yes sir." Meanwhile, Wes was shocked to see what Alex is about to do. _"What! What's up with him, that dork.. When I get my hands on him.."_ He really knows that Alex is just asking for it.

" _Helloooo_ ladies and gentlemen! For tonight's act, we have a very special guest, please give it up for The flying Drake's!" Wes was hiding in the vip seats watching him. He has his communicator, just in case of something is up or wrong. Alex was dressed in tight gymnasts clothing when he came out. Everyone cheered for him. Alex and a mysterious girl ran and jumped on a trampoline. Wait... Oh brother, that's Jen!

Rest in peace my brother, you signed your death wish with Wesley Collins. There is no turning back now. All because of you, he is gonna become more jealous and grumpy as anyone other woman. Jen and Alex did summersaults and cartwheels. "Alex, I love you. Please don't get upset with me, let's bring back the chemistry we used to have." Said Jen over the crowd and their act.

Alex glanced at a saddened Wes. He just loved him way too much. "Unfortunately, I'm with Wesley now. As you might already know. I love him way too much Jen." When her part is over, she looked at him with disgust. Alex didn't care, he just shrugged it off. The final act is here to come. The robbers came out and formed into a line. Wes was beyond shocked and worried."Alex! Get down now, there right next to you!"

But he didn't listen or even acknowledge his worriedness. Alex climbed on a barbed wire stick line. _"No, no no! This can't be happening. Oh my beloved."_ Wes started crying. Suddenly, the weirdest thing that happened is, the staged started to dim out to a sunset color and rose petals were flowing out in the air.

As for the robbers, they are actually singers and dancers. They were gliding through the music hollow mist radios. The men started singing "This I promise you" by Nsync and "Thinking out loud"by Ed sheerman. Alex was doing back and front flips. Wes liked all of this but he glared at his idiot boyfriend.

The ceiling started to open and fireworks shoot out,"I love you my future prissy wife, Your beautiful and Will you marry me Wesley Collins." Alex jumped flip onto a horse and said,"Wesley Collins, my love, my heart. Even though you act like an idiot and a prissy sometimes, even in fights. I love it. Whenever I look into your eyes, all that I see in my life is love, loyalty and pure beauty. You are my rock, my down to earth and I only ask one thing."

A small plane doves in with a beautiful curtain that Alex says out loud,that even make the audience ohh and awe and laugh," Wesley Collins, my annoyingly, prissy, beautiful, kindhearted and down to earth love. Will you please marry me and say yes, or else all of this is for nothing." Everyone wait for the response, while Alex turned on his communicator.

" _So, what's your answer?"_

 _"Your so dead you know that?!"_

 _"Is that a yes?"_

 _"You scared me you duck face!"_

 _"thanks, we look the same."_

 _"F-you! Your ass is really mine."_

 _"Ooh getting kinky aren't me, don't make me look like an idiot, what's your answer?"_

 _You know how much I love you, right!"_

 _"Man, I'm really gonna have a prissy wife."_

 _"I'm gonna have a cocky, annoying husband, and why am I a woman?"_

 _"Have you heard yourself and look in the mirror lately, also everyone is chanting say yes so hurry up."_

 _"Again, F- you. You already know my answer, get your ass out of there now!"_

 _"Yes dear (chuckles)"_

 _"What an idiot."_

Alex apologized for the delay, in which the people forgave him with kindness. He told him that Wes says yes and everyone cheered. Jen yelled some hurtful things towards Alex and the two broke off their friendship as well. Eric congrats Alex on his engagement as he drags Jen away to his jeep. Alex thanks him.

When Wes came out, he ran to Alex and slapped his chest."You idiot! You almost got yourself killed. You worried me." Alex skilled at his fiancé."Sorry baby, but I wanted this proposal to be perfect, because you are perfect." Wes softened his look and kissed Alex's lips softly. The two very slowly deepened their kiss. Wes licked Alex's lips open and softly puts his tongue inside. Their wet muscles glided over each each other and around, as if they were doing a slow dance at prom.

Alex's lips and Wes's lips pressed harder against each other. The kiss lasted for about 15 minutes, as the sunset began to form into night, and the dark sky, shining bright star light on them. When the two pulled away, their lips were wet and "bruised" with long termed kisses. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled with tears forming.

"I love you Wesley Collins, I'm so happy that you are in my life baby." Wes looked into his fiancés eyes, filled with love,"I love you too darling, I'm also happy that I have you in my life. I don't deserve you but I'm lucky that I do. I don't know what I will honestly do without you in my life, you are my light and knight in shining armor. Again, I love you too Alexander Drake." The two soon again engaged in a heartfelt kiss and made love slowly for a long time at home.

And I promise you, for my story history, they lived happily ever after.

The end. :)

 **I'm so happy that this is finished. I think I did a really good job. I hope you guys thought so too. If you guys want me to do more of these, just comment them to me and I will consider you suggestion. Read my other stories, especially,"Battle of peace and love." Why? Because it's cool. I really love how sweet I made this couple. Pleas review and have a good weekend and upcoming week. See you guys later, I promise.**


End file.
